Un Meda Guerrero Diferente
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: En esta vida siempre hay destinos ue cumplir, y no importa en donde deba ser . . . Ash se enfrenat a un nuevo desafio.
1. Prólogo Luces de una Nueva Era

Un Meda Guerrero Diferente Por Syaoran Li.  
  
Palabras de Apertura:  
¡!Hola!! Hacía tiempo que no iniciaba un proyecto con tanto entusiasmo, inclusive con otros cinco en proceso (si que escribo no). Lo importante ahora es que seguiré mi trabajo sobre todos ellos. Bien, esta idea surge gracias a la sugerencia de un amigo que disfrutó mucho de mi fic "La combinación Perfecta", y me dijo que por qué no trataba de hacer un fic de este género, y yo acepté con gusto. Admito que me fue un poco difícil al principio, pero ya encaminado las cosas han ido saliendo bien. Sin más que decir damos comienzo a esta historia. Espero que sea de tu agrado amigo Fernando.  
  
Prólogo Luces de una nueva era  
  
-¡Yo te elijo Pikachu!  
  
-Ve Scarmory  
  
-Pikachu, usa tu agilidad y no dejes que Scarmory te alcance.  
  
-Eres un cobarde Ash Ketchum, no podrás escapar de mi, Scarmory, ¡¡Ala de Acero!!  
  
-Ahora Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu corría como una saeta por el campo delimitado por líneas de cal, mientras Scarmory le pisaba los talones tratando de golpearlo con su Ala de Acero. Ciertamente este era su enfrentamiento más duro en mucho tiempo. Flannery sin duda es una chica ruda al igual que su Scarmory. Fieles a su estrategia, Ash mantenía la calma ante aquella situación, daba la impresión de que este combate no era nada para él, algo que dejaba confundida tanto a Flannery como a sus amigos.  
  
-Pero que espera Ash con eso - se preguntaba Max mientras tomaba nota de cada movimiento realizado por Pikachu.  
  
-No lo sé, pero esto jamás lo había visto - afirmaba Bruck.  
  
-Seguro tiene un plan - suplicaba May al ver que Pikachu solamente esquivaba los ataques de Scarmory, pero no denotaba intención alguna de atacar.  
  
-Sé muy bien lo que hago chicos - murmuró Ash después de escuchar las opiniones de sus amigos. - "Pikachu, sólo espero que logres resistir"  
  
-Me estoy cansando de esto, Scarmory utilizada tu envestida y luego acábalo con tu Ala de Acero.  
  
El pokemon de acero vio en los ojos de su entrenadora los deseos que esta tenía por obtener el triunfo. Confiado de su velocidad, dejó irse en picada en dirección de Pikachu, quien corría lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía. Era como ver pasar dos rayos de luz, una blanco y otro amarillo. El golpe era inevitable, pero . . .  
  
-Pikachu, ¡¡ahora!! Trueno.  
  
-Oh no Scarmory - exclamó Flannery al ver que Ash los condujo hacia una trampa.  
  
Al escuchar a su entrenador, Pikachu frenó en seco, tomando por sorpresa a Scarmory quien no pudo tener la misma reacción que su adversario y terminó con el pico entre la tierra. Pikachu aprovechó esto para dar un salto sobre él, quedando este a merced de sus ataques. Pequeñas chispas salieron de su rostro, hasta que por fin toda su energía estaba lista para ser liberada.  
  
-Pikaaaaaaachuuuuuuuu!!!  
  
-Scaaaaa! - el pobre pokemon agonizaba de dolor ante el letal ataque eléctrico de Pikachu. Eso fue todo para él, la batalla estaba terminada.  
  
-Scarmory es incapaz de continuar, la victoria es para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y su Pikachu.  
  
-¡¡Que bien!!  
  
Todos felicitaron a Ash por su victoria, incluida Flannery que admitió su derrota como Líder de Gimnasio. Después de recibir su medalla sin olvidar su tradicional celebración junto con Pikachu; Ash y sus amigos tomaron rumbo al Centro Pokemon para rehabilitar a quienes lucharon en el duelo. Pikachu era el único que parecía estar mal herido, por las quemaduras recibidas por parte de Ninetales. Los demás estaban bien.  
  
-Puedes encargarte de ellos enfermera Joy.  
  
-Con mucho gusto, ese es mi trabajo.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Y ahora que sigue para el gran Ash? - decía en tono burlón May, tratando de obtener la respuesta que ansiaba escuchar.  
  
-Bien, como se lo prometí a tu padre la primera vez que peleamos, nuestro próximo objetivo es Ciudad Petalía.  
  
-¡Excelente! - exclamó Max que recién llegaba con su PokeNav - Me tomé la molestia de avisarle a nuestros padres antes de tu combate con Flannery. ¿no te molesta verdad?  
  
-Para nada, al contrario, te lo agradezco - contestó Ash sintiéndose un poco incómodo al escucharle decir la palabra "padres".  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó May al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ash.  
  
-¿quién? ¿yo?  
  
-No fíjate se lo decía a Bruck - dijo May sarcásticamente - por supuesto que es a ti.  
  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, es que acabo de recordar que no he llamado a mamá desde hace mucho tiempo, enseguida regreso. -  
  
Dicho esto Ash desapareció entre la multitud aglomerada en el Centro Pokemon. En los últimos días el comportamiento de Ash ha sido extraño; en opinión de sus amigos. Siempre está divagando, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y las estrellas (cuando es de noche). Además siempre se pone inquieto cuando escucha algunas palabras, como padres o compromiso. De seguro el chico se traía algo entre manos, pero nadie sabía en realidad lo que era.  
  
-Estuvo cerca - murmuró Ash para si mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba al jardín trasero del Centro Pokemon. - No estoy seguro si es lo correcto, además es posible que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la cafetería.  
  
-Sin duda algo le sucede a Ash, jamás había estado tan distraído en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, y si que es mucho tiempo - afirmaba Bruck al tiempo que servía generosas porciones de comida Pokemon para Pikachu y los otros.  
  
-Tienes razón Bruck - continuo Max - desde hace tiempo he notado algunos detalles en el comportamiento de Ash.  
  
-¿Cómo cuales? - preguntó May uniéndose a la conversación.  
  
-Escuchen bien - dijo Max captando la atención de todos - desde hace unas semanas que Ash ha dejado de entrenar como lo hacía usualmente; recuerdan que antes entrenaba todos los días, ahora sólo lo hace cuando es necesario, como hoy.  
  
-Cierto - asintió Bruck.  
  
-No me interrumpas por favor.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-¿en dónde estaba? Ah si. Como decía, su entrenamiento cambió, además se pasa mucho tiempo pensando, ya sea de día o de noche. Es por ello que siempre está distraído, y sólo puede dar la excusa de que observa las estrellas o el cuelo, depende de la situación.  
  
-Ya veo . . . - Bruck calló rápidamente al ver la mirada desafiante de Max.  
  
-También debo decir que en ocasiones lo he visto merodeando por los Centros Comerciales cuando a ustedes les dice que va a dar un paseo. Siempre buscando algo, y no se iba de ahí hasta que agotara todas las posibilidades.  
  
-Sabes qué es lo que buscaba.  
  
-Si. - respondió quedamente el chico.  
  
-En serio, y ¿qué es? - insistió May.  
  
-Esto.  
  
Max sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera de oro muy bonita. Estaba decorada con algunos diamantes en formas de rombo. Era obvio que era para una chica por su tamaño, pero ¿para quién?  
  
-Espera un momento, ¿de dónde la sacaste?  
  
-La dejó caer la última vez que trato.  
  
-La ultima vez que trató . . - preguntaron Bruck y May confundidos.  
  
-Tiene una inscripción, la leeré para contestar a esa pregunta. Dice: "Para la chica que con su cálida sonrisa cautivó mi corazón. Con todo mi cariño Ash . . ." - esto no despejó por completo todas las dudas de May.  
  
-¿para quien es?  
  
-Creo que esa pregunta ya tiene una respuesta - dijo Bruck - esa chica eres tu May.  
  
-Es absolutamente correcto Bruck - añadió Max.  
  
Esto dejó helada a May, quien no podía creerlo, Ash estaba enamorado de ella. Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco. Desde hacía tiempo ella comenzó a sentir algo por Ash, pero sin saber exactamente que era . . . quizás esta era la respuesta. Max prosiguió con su explicación.  
  
-Ash ha tratado en varias ocasiones de entregarte esta pulsera hermana, pero siempre hay algo que se lo impide, especialmente cuando le das esa sonrisa que a él le gusta. Así es como la perdió la última vez que trató de dártela, seguramente los nervios lo traicionaron.  
  
-Yo . . . no sé que decir . . . - murmuró May, quien seguía sonrojada.  
  
-Debes ser sincera contigo misma, si tu sientes lo mismo por él - comenzó a decir Bruck hasta que Max le hizo una seña para que detuviera sus palabras. Bruck vio como May empezaba a llorar sobre su hombro.  
  
-Quisiera saberlo, pero no lo sé, me siento tan perdida en este momento, que me está pasando - decía la chica mientras sus lágrimas corrían con libertad por su rostro.  
  
-Permite que tu corazón te de esa respuesta, no dudes en ello.  
  
-Estoy tan desorientada.  
  
-Es mejor que hables con él.  
  
-Hazle caso a tu hermano, es lo mejor en este caso.  
  
-Esta bien - dijo la chica tratando de secar sus lágrimas.  
  
-Si quieres ve en este momento, creo que es lo mejor para ambos.  
  
-Gracias hermano, eso es lo que haré.  
  
-Buena suerte.  
  
Ayudada por las palabras de aliento por parte de Bruck y Max, May se dispuso a conversar con Ash sobre sus sentimientos. Estaba muy cerca de obtener la respuesta que buscaba ¿en verdad podía corresponderle?  
  
-Después de esta victoria debería sentirme feliz, pero el saber que aún no he confesado mis sentimientos por May me tiene desconcertado, ¿qué debo hacer?  
  
Ash trataba de buscar el valor para poder pronunciar las palabras correctas, más tampoco sabía como decirlas. Era tal la impresión que May causaba en su corazón que no importaba que tan seguro de si mismo se encontrara, al ver su sonrisa quedaba hechizado sin poder hacer nada. Ash estaba tan distraído que no percataba la presencia de tres individuos que lo vigilaban muy de cerca (clásico ^^).  
  
-Parece que el bobo anda muy distraído.  
  
-Tienes razón Jessie, lástima que Pikachu no está con él, sino podríamos robárselo.  
  
-Dejen de soñar par de tontos, jamás hemos podido robarle a Pikachu, creo que deberíamos molestar a otros entrenadores.  
  
Ante tal comentario Meowth ganó una fuerte bofetada por parte de Jessie.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Meowth, hemos estado tanto tiempo tras de estos chicos que si hacemos eso nuestro honor quedaría en ridículo.  
  
-Pero si siempre esta en ridículo.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho? - dijo Jessie en tono amenazador.  
  
-No, nada - respondió el felino atemorizado.  
  
-Ya basta ustedes dos, alguien se acerca.  
  
Y en efecto, May era quien se acercaba por el camino de piedra proveniente del Centro Pokemon en busca de Ash, quien tampoco se percató de que la chica se aproximaba con pasos silenciosos.  
  
-Bueno, creo que si no lo hago hoy no tendré el valor cuando lleguemos a Petalía.  
  
-Hola Ash.  
  
-May . . . pero . . . qué haces aquí. - preguntó Ash sorprendido al ver que la chica estaba tras él.  
  
-Es que yo - May no hallaba que decir, estaba tan nerviosa como Ash - es que necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Te escucho - Ash trataba de aparentar su nerviosismo.  
  
-Verás, recordaba el tiempo que llevamos viajando juntos.  
  
-Es casi un año creo.  
  
-Si tienes razón, dentro de dos semanas se cumplirá el año desde que nos conocimos en Pueblo Raíz. Bien pero ese no es el punto.  
  
-¿entonces?  
  
-Lo que sucede es que me he dado cuenta que existen motivos más fuertes que me siguen uniendo a ti en este viaje, más que conocer nuevos sitios y sin mencionar que gracias a ti y Pikachu perdí mi forma de viajar (refiriéndose a la bicicleta).  
  
-Es eso . . . . - dijo Ash un poco triste - . . . no te preocupes haré lo posible por recompensarte, lo prometo.  
  
-No, para nada no quiero que lo hagas, eso ya no me interesa en lo absoluto. Como lo dije antes hay algo más que me mantiene viajando a tu lado.  
  
-Esto está poniéndose interesante.  
  
-Cierra la boca James, no me dejas escuchar lo que dicen.  
  
-Esta bien, pero no me pegues.  
  
-Silencio, aquí viene lo más esperado.  
  
-Lo sabemos Meowth.  
  
-Estoy confundido May, no veo que otra razón podría existir para que sigas en mi compañía - preguntaba Ash comenzando a sospechar lo que May quería decir.  
  
-Recuerdas muy bien cuando llegamos a Pueblo Pardal y conocimos a Steven.  
  
-Por supuesto, si no mal recuerdo trataba de invitarte para que lo acompañaras en su viaje por Hoenn.  
  
-Eso es correcto, pero sabes porqué decliné su invitación.  
  
-Supongo que fue para no separarte de Max y seguir a su cuidado.  
  
-Te equivocas - decía la chica tomando entre sus manos las de Ash, haciendo que este se ruborizara - la razón por la cual rechacé su invitación fue porque no deseaba irme de tu lado y creo que hoy me he dado cuenta de lo que me mantiene a tu lado.  
  
-Y eso es . . .  
  
-Eso es porque yo . . porque yo te . . . . yo te amo, te amo como jamás he amado a alguien Ash.  
  
-May . . . no sé que decir.  
  
-No es necesario, deja que tu corazón lo haga.  
  
Dicho esto, ambos soltaron sus manos, para luego aproximarse poco a poco. Sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente, la atmósfera era increíble. La distancia entre ellos se acotaba con rapidez, dejando sus rostros frente a frente. Cerrando sus ojos, May esperaba ese momento mágico al cual Ash no fallaría. Sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo, desvaneciendo cualquier toma de frío en el aire. Buscando un poco de aire, May se recostó sobre el peco de Ash, quien acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.  
  
-Pensé que este momento no podría ser posible.  
  
-Ahora lo es.  
  
-Veo que no estaba equivocado.  
  
-Jamás lo has estado.  
  
-Claro que si, pero a pesar de eso voy en camino de alcanzar mis sueños.  
  
-Este era uno de ellos.  
  
-El más bello de todos, más importante que convertirme en un entrenador pokemon.  
  
-Entonces si lo es - dijo la chica sonriendo ante tal veracidad.  
  
-Sabes, hay algo que he querido darte desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-En serio.  
  
-Si, es una larga historia, y estoy seguro que no lo cargas contigo.  
  
Ash buscó en sus bolsillos y en efecto, la pulsera que compró para May en ciudad Férrica ya no estaba. Pronto dedujo el por qué las cosas estaban sucediendo.  
  
-No me digas que tu . . .  
  
-Te refieres a esto - dijo la chica mostrándole a Ash la pulsera - digamos que un angelito me lo dio - le murmuró May al oído - muchas gracias, en verdad es hermoso.  
  
-Me alegra escuchar eso.  
  
-Será mejor que entremos, está comenzando a refrescar, no quiero que pesques un resfriado.  
  
-Descuida, soy un chico fuerte.  
  
-Pues señor fuerte debe hacerme caso.  
  
-Esta bien, como negarme a la petición de una chica linda como tu.  
  
-Ya basta, harás que me sonroje más de lo que estoy.  
  
-Me encanta verte así.  
  
-Oye - dijo la chica viendo con ojos de no me retes, haciendo que Ash dejara de molestarla.  
  
-De acuerdo, sólo dame unos segundos, quiero observar un rato más las estrellas.  
  
-Pero no tardes.  
  
-Descuida, no lo haré.  
  
Con un nuevo beso se despidieron momentáneamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ash, quien por primera vez pudo ver las estrellas con el corazón tranquilo y lleno de felicidad. Ahora fijaba su mirada en el cielo para pensar en lo que el futuro le deparaba, sin saber que cosas grandes estaban planeadas para él.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Bueno, esta historia ha dado inicio. Sigan pendiente de ella, porque lo bueno está por venir. Este fic esta dedicado a mi buen amigo Fernando quien me dio esta idea; y por supuesto a todos aquellos que degustan leer buenos fics. Espero no decepcionarlos.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com). 


	2. Capítulo I – Midamos fuerzas La propues...

Un Meda Guerrero Diferente Por Syaoran Li.  
  
Capítulo I - Midamos fuerzas. La propuesta.  
  
La brisa nocturna era refrescante, sumado a la sensación indescriptible que su corazón sentía, hacían de esa noche especial e inolvidable para Ash, quien por fin pudo, con un poquito de ayuda, confesarle a May lo mucho que significa para ella.  
  
-Pensar que tuve tanto miedo de hacerlo y ahora.  
  
Vencidos por la curiosidad, el Equipo Rocket salió de su escondite, tomando por sorpresa a Ash.  
  
-Vaya, conocemos algo nuevo de ti escuincle  
  
-Y quien diría que era esto a lo que más temías.  
  
-Así son los humanos.  
  
-¡Equipo Rocket!  
  
-Prepárate para los problemas  
  
-Y más vale que nos temas  
  
-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
  
-Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.  
  
-Para extender nuestro reino hasta La Habana.  
  
-Jessie  
  
-James  
  
-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.  
  
-Ríndete ahora o prepárate para perder.  
  
-¡¡Meowth!! Así es.  
  
Ash los mira con una enorme gota en la cabeza.  
  
-No podrían cambiar ya su lema.  
  
-Ese nos gusta mucho.  
  
-Además somos un poco lerdos como para pensar en otro.  
  
-Habla por ti mismo James.  
  
-Disculpa a este par, es que aún no les doy de comer.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho? - Jessie y James golpean a Meowth hasta que este no puede más.  
  
-Ay tan sólo era una broma.  
  
-¿Qué quieren esta vez? - preguntó Ash un poco disgustado.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Nada? - se preguntó Ash extrañado.  
  
-Andábamos dando una vuelta por estos rumbos y pasamos a saludar.  
  
-Como dijo James, sólo dábamos una vuelta.  
  
-O acaso creías que espiábamos tras ese arbusto mientras tú y la chiquilla confesaban sus sentimientos.  
  
¡¡Meowth!!  
  
-Así que ustedes tres . . . - Ash parecía estar conmocionado; esto pareció asustar un poco al trío de villanos.  
  
-Ay no, ya se enojó el chamaco.  
  
-Seguro nos hace volar con alguno de sus pokemon.  
  
-Yo y mi bocaza.  
  
Pero para su sorpresa, Ash disipó la expresión que tenía, dándoles una sonrisa.  
  
-Y ahora que mosca le picó a este.  
  
-Oye, que esperas, no nos vas a evaporar de aquí.  
  
-Si Ash, o acaso ya te cambió el amor.  
  
-Los tres tienen razón en parte, me han caído en gracia.  
  
-¡¡Viva!! - gritaron los tres muy felices - esta será la primera vez que el equipo rocket no es vencido.  
  
-Lo hubieras hecho hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Hace que? - dijo Ash ante la pregunta de Jessie.  
  
-Decirle a esa pequeña lo que significaba para ti.  
  
-Ustedes si que no se quedan atrás - añadió Ash un poco apenado  
  
-Alguna vez nos hemos quedado atrás.  
  
-James tienes razón, siempre hemos estado ahí.  
  
-Aunque después nos envíes a volar de gratis.  
  
-Basta chicos, hacen que me sonroje más de lo que May lo hace.  
  
-Mama mía, este chico si que arde - alardeó Meowth en su clásica pose.  
  
-Bueno chicos, creo que yo los tengo que dejar, le prometí a May que no tardaría mucho  
  
-Vamos tío, no hagas esperar a tu damisela.  
  
-Saludos a la rata con hepatitis.  
  
-Si, esta vez dile que tuvo suerte.  
  
Ash no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario.  
  
-Adiós equipo rocket.  
  
-Nos vemos al ratón.  
  
Jame desapareció del cuadro, cortesía de Jessie.  
  
-Aprende a despedirte como es debido.  
  
-Pero no me pegues - respondió un casi inconsciente James - Órale chamaco.  
  
-Así esta mucho mejor.  
  
-Ah humanos.  
  
Quien diría que ese día también contaría con una extraña visita del Equipo Rocket. Eso era lo de menos, para Ash lo importante estaba que por fin podría compartir libremente sus sentimientos con May. Mientras tanto, Jessie y James continuaban con su mini pelea, Meowth servía como réferi por si se daban golpes bajos. Lo que ellos no sabían es que eran acechados desde las sombras.  
  
*Computadora, identifica a estos individuos, dime si alguno de ellos es Ash Ketchum.  
  
Negativo, la información que es compatible con sus parámetros de identidad.  
  
*Entonces vamos a preguntarles.  
  
El misterioso personaje en las sombras tenía un aspecto muy peculiar; no era humano ni pokemon, más bien era una especia de robot. Portaba una capa en mal estado, sus piernas no eran muy largas, al contrario de sus brazos, uno de los cuales terminaba en una filosa espada. Su mirada era fría, claro era un robot, pero si ellos tuviesen sentimientos, seguramente este no los ha perdido. Decidido, salió de la oscuridad para presentarse ante el Equipo Rocket.  
  
*Disculpen, de casualidad alguno de ustedes conoce a Ash Ketchum.  
  
-Ya te dije Jessie fue sin querer, además yo . . . oigan miren eso.  
  
-Pero si es más feo que las hojalatas que adquirimos.  
  
-¿Podrías repetir la pregunta? Es que casi no te oímos.  
  
*Dije que si alguno de ustedes conoce el paraderote Ash Ketchum.  
  
-Te refieres al bobo ¿para qué lo buscas?  
  
*Ese es un asunto que no les concierne.  
  
-Para tu información él es nuestro amigo - dijo un incrédulo James - si quieres algo primero te las verás con nosotros.  
  
-Si pelear quieres, estamos listos.  
  
-Meowth también peleará.  
  
*Si ustedes insisten, así será.  
  
-Ve Arbok  
  
-Tú también, órale Weezing  
  
-Sentirás el poder de mis golpes furia.  
  
Analizando . . . formas primitivas de ataque utilizadas por estas criaturas para defenderse y defender a quienes obedecen.  
  
-Arbok, utilizada tu ataque de bocado, aboya a esa chatarra.  
  
-Ya vas, Weezing dales un podo de tu desayuno.  
  
Obedeciendo a sus amos, Arbok y Weezing envistieron contra aquel misterioso robot que los enfrentaba. Con asombrosa velocidad pudo evitar el bocado de Arbok y el gas venenoso de Weezing, a continuación contraatacó con su espada, dejando fuera de combate a los pobres pokemon de Jessie y James.  
  
-Ájale jaleo, mejor me quedo aquí viendo.  
  
-Ah no, no lo harás gato miedoso, ve para allá.  
  
De una fuerte patada Jessie envié a combate a su felino camarada, quien temblaba de pavor ante el poder de su adversario.  
  
*También quieres pelear  
  
-Sabes, creo que dejé la ropa en remojar, así que mejor me voy.  
  
*No tan rápido.  
  
Antes de poder reaccionar, Meowth se hallaba acorralado, con aquel robot frente a él, y un frondoso árbol de cerezo a su espalda.  
  
*Sólo dime en donde está Ash Ketchum y no desharé daño. Tampoco a él le haré daño, necesito su ayuda.  
  
-No confíes en él chimuelo.  
  
-Haznos caso, no le digas nada.  
  
-Pero Jessie, James.  
  
*Por favor.  
  
-Que hago.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Centro Pokemon.  
  
-Pero miren quien esta llegando al fin.  
  
-Pensábamos que la tierra te había tragado.  
  
Ash no dijo nada ante las palabras, en broma por supuesto, de sus amigos. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era estar junto a ellos; y más que ello, junto a May. A sabiendas de sus sentimientos, ambos se dieron un caluroso beso antes de tomar asiento dispuestos a cenar.  
  
-¡Vaya! Después de todo nunca estuve equivocado.  
  
-Si, y por lo que veo también yo estaba en lo correcto.  
  
-Ya basta chicos.  
  
-No lo hagan más difícil.  
  
-¿y por qué iba a serlo? - preguntó Bruck.  
  
-Por nada - dijo Ash riendo nerviosamente.  
  
-Quieren que comamos ya.  
  
-¡Claro! Me muero de hambre.  
  
-Jejeje veo que algunas cosas no cambian verdad.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho May. Por cierto, algo gracioso me pasó antes de reunirme con ustedes. Me encontré con el Equipo Rocket.  
  
-¿Qué? Deseaban robarse a Pikachu.  
  
Pika kachuuu (nunca aprenderán)  
  
-No para nada, sus intenciones eran otras - A Ash le daba pena decirles que ellos habían estado espiando su momento especial con May, así que inventó rápido una excusa. - Esta vez trataron de llevarse a mis otros pokemon, pero se desilusionaron al ver que no los cargaba conmigo así que se marcharon sin más ni más.  
  
-Que extraño, seguro han comenzado a aburrirse.  
  
-Eso debe ser.  
  
¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!  
  
A continuación, el grito de Max fue precedido por una ventana haciéndose pedazos, dejando caer al suelo cientos de trozos punzantes. Meowth pasó frente proveniente de donde un vidrio hubo antes. El felino pokemon fue a aterrizar sobre las charolas de comida al fondo del comedor.  
  
-¡Meowth!  
  
Ash salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba tendido Meowth, quien a duras penas podía levantar su cabeza.  
  
-Es . . . demasiado fuerte.  
  
-Debemos llevarlo con la enfermera Joy de inmediato.  
  
-Descuida Meowth estarás bien.  
  
-Él . . . viene . . . por ti Ash.  
  
Meowth cae desmayado por el dolor.  
  
-¿Quién es él? - preguntó May pero fue inútil, Meowth no podía contestarle.  
  
*Se refiere a mí  
  
-No puede ser.  
  
Ash y compañía miraban incrédulos al vislumbrante individuo, pues no era humano ni pokemon. Sujetaba en ambos brazos a Jessie y James. Al parecer habían sido sus víctimas. Pero ¿por qué?  
  
*Tú eres Ash Ketchum.  
  
-Quien desea saberlo - respondió Ash con voz desafiante.  
  
*Mi nombre es Rokusho y vengo aquí para hacerte una propuesta.  
  
-En ese caso porqué has lastimado al Equipo Rocket.  
  
*Ellos no quisieron cooperar conmigo, al parecer pensaron que deseba hacerte daño.  
  
-Y esto - dijo Ash indicando a Meowth en camilla y a Jessie y James en sus brazos.  
  
*Descuida, ellos están bien, te estiman mucho y por ello fueron un poco rudos.  
  
-No puedo creerlo.  
  
*Créeme, lo que vengo a pedirte te sorprenderá mucho más que esto.  
  
-Y qué es lo que quieres de mí.  
  
*Lucha conmigo, y si logras vencerme te lo diré.  
  
-Empezaremos cuando digas.  
  
-¡Ash! Espero un segundo, tus pokemon apenas están recuperados, además él no es un pokemon, es un robot.  
  
-No importa si no es un pokemon, pero no rechazaré un duelo.  
  
-Por favor.  
  
-Lo siento May.  
  
*Usa cuantos recursos tengas a tu alcance.  
  
-Yo no tome ventaja de situación alguna, esta será una batalla justa. Uno contra uno.  
  
*Eso pensé (es leal)  
  
-Yo te elijo Taillow. Toma vuelo y atácalo con tu golpe de ala.  
  
Taiii (¡¡si!!)  
  
Para ese tiempo toda la gente que estaba en el Comedor se había esfumado, así que el campo estaba libre para su enfrentamiento. Taillow obedeció las órdenes de su entrenador; se dejó caer en picada con la intención de golpear a Rokusho con su golpe de ala, pero falló por un poco.  
  
*Eres veloz lo admito, pero muy pequeño para vencerme.  
  
-El tamaño no tiene nada que ver.  
  
-Ash, mejor cambia de pokemon.  
  
-Si, es lo más indicado.  
  
-Gracias amigos, pero seguiré mis instintos, esto es lo mejor.  
  
*Como tú digas  
  
Rokusho dejó a un lado los cuerpos de Jessie y James (evitó el primer ataque junto con ellos). Blandiendo su espada se abalanzó sobre Taillow quien volaba por lo bajo. Para su fortuna Taillow giró a tiempo para esquivar la espada, pero su reacción no fue igual para darse cuenta de que con la otra mano Rokusho hizo uso de su desgarrada capa para hacerle presa.  
  
*Te tengo.  
  
-¡No Taillow!  
  
-Se acabó Ash. - dijo Bruck.  
  
-Date por vencido Ash.  
  
-Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.  
  
*Ah si, qué piensas hacer al respecto.  
  
-Mira y aprende. Taillow, torbellino.  
  
-Imposible.  
  
De no ser por su cámara, Max jamás habría creído lo que vio en ese instante. Aún atrapado en la capa, Taillow tuvo la fuerza suficiente para generar un torbellino con el poder de liberarlo. Rokusho quedó desarmado ante aquella acción, lo cual Ash aprovechó muy bien para atacar con golpes furia. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes bastaron para tender en el piso a su adversario.  
  
*No hubiera esperado eso.  
  
-Espera lo inesperado, ese es mi lema.  
  
*Espera un momento, esto todavía no acaba.  
  
-Lo sé, pero pronto lo hará. Taillow ataque de hiper rayo.  
  
-Taillow puede hacer ese ataque.  
  
-Aún es muy joven.  
  
-Observen - sugirió Bruck a Max y May, quienes pensaban que era imposible para el pobre de Taillow hacer un hiper rayo, o ellos se equivocaban.  
  
-¡Ahora!  
  
Taaiii (¡Vamos!)  
  
*Computadora, alguna defensa contra este ataque.  
  
Tendrás que esquivarlo, de lo contrario podría haber consecuencias.  
  
*Entiendo.  
  
Rokusho no hizo esfuerzo alguno por evadir el hiper rayo que Taillow fue capaz de realizar. Al parecer deseaba medir cuan alta era la fuerza del impacto. Esto dio como resultado un viaje gratis al exterior, saliendo despedido por la misma ventana que Meowth utilizó para entrar. Ash y sus amigos corrieron para ver como se encontraba su enemigo.  
  
-Regresa Taillow, buen trabajo amigo.  
  
-Habrá sido suficiente.  
  
-Eso espero Bruck, eso espero.  
  
En las afueras, Rokusho se incorporaba con dificultad. Su capa estaba destrozada por completo y parte de su armadura también sufrió serios daños externos.  
  
-Te derrotamos limpiamente, ahora dinos, ¿a qué has venido?  
  
*Soy un Medabot de honor, y como quedamos te diré a que he venido.  
  
-¿Un Medabot?  
  
*Sabrás todo lo necesario Ash, te lo prometo. Vamos adentro para estar más cómodos.  
  
-Oye Ash, algo raro está pasando.  
  
-Lo sé May, pro por el momento él tiene la ventaja, así que debemos seguir su juego.  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
-También yo, aún así.  
  
-¡Vamos chicos!  
  
Ya adentro, Jessie y James se encontraban mejor, por lo menos concientes. Meowth se encontraba fuera de peligro, estable en términos médicos. Rokusho pidió disculpas tanto al Equipo Rocket como a la Enfermera Joy por los daños que les había causado. De ahí tomaron asiento en la sala de estar para entablar su conversación.  
  
*Siento mucho haber sido rudo, pero era necesario.  
  
-Descuida, tus disculpas son aceptadas. Dinos ahora ¿qué se te ofrece?  
  
*Quizás mi historia sea un poco complicada de entender, pero es esta. Provengo de otra época, de otra dimensión. Si compartiéramos el mismo tiempo, el mío se haya ubicado en el siglo XXII, en el año 2124 para ser exacto. Fui enviado a esta dimensión con el objetivo de localizar al entrenador pokemon Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. La recolección de datos realizada me condujo hasta este lugar.  
  
-Vaya . . .  
  
-Provienes de otra dimensión, otro tiempo . . .  
  
*Así es.  
  
-Esta bien, digamos que olvido todos los detalles que me parecen extraordinarios (casi todos), ¿para qué me buscas?  
  
*Me alegra que hayas hecho esa pregunta.  
  
-Dime entonces.  
  
*Es necesario que vengas conmigo, tu ayuda es requerida con antelación.  
  
-Yo, ir contigo, ¿a dónde?  
  
*De regreso a mi época, a mi tiempo, al año 2124 de mi era.  
  
-Yo, no sé que decir.  
  
*Debes decidir cuanto antes, es algo muy importante.  
  
-¡Oye! Como le puedes pedir algo así nada más, apenas lo acabas de conocer.  
  
-Calma May.  
  
-Como quieres que me calme. Después de tanto tiempo al fin Ash y yo . . . ya lo sabes. No estoy dispuesta a permitir que me alejen de él.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-Entonces te quedarás - dijo May con su dulce voz.  
  
-No, quiero decir que acepto la propuesta que Rokusho me ha hecho. Iré con él.  
  
*Gracias, te lo agradezco en verdad.  
  
-Ash no . . .  
  
Ash ha tomado su decisión. Es un viaje que emprenderá, más su decisión ha puesto triste el corazón de la chica que ama. El destino les ha puesto una prueba. ¿La superarán?  
  
Continuará.  
  
No fue sorpresiva la aparición de Rokusho en esta historia, a poco se la esperaban de esta forma. A partir de aquí es oficialmente un Crossover, así que espero puedan seguirle la huella. Hasta la próxima.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com). 


	3. Capítulo II – Próxima parada, Siglo XXII

Un Meda Guerrero Diferente Por Syaoran Li.  
  
Capítulo II - Próxima parada, Siglo XXII  
  
La habitación estaba silenciosa, era como si estuviesen en un cementerio. El pálido color de la noche no ayudaba en mucho a la situación. Ash tomó la decisión de acompañar a Rokusho en su viaje de regreso, ¿a dónde? Eso era lo que estaba por averiguar. Sin embargo, esto hizo que May se entristeciera, no estaba lista para separarse de Ash, más ahora que estaba conciente de sus sentimientos por él.  
  
-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado Ash, no ahora.  
  
-May, entiende que debo hacerlo.  
  
-¿Por qué? Si me logras decir por qué lo aceptaré.  
  
-Bueno, yo.  
  
-Lo vez, ni siquiera tú lo sabes, pero estás dispuesto a responder este llamado.  
  
-Sabes muy bien porque lo hago.  
  
-No, no lo sé - decía la chica llorando sin que nadie lo impidiera.  
  
-Jamás he dicho no a un favor, y más aún cuando quien lo pide ha realizado un esfuerzo sobresaliente para poder pedirlo.  
  
-Acaso quieres decir que confías en él.  
  
-Dame una razón para no hacerlo.  
  
La conversación estaba tornándose acalorada, tanto Ash como May sostenían sus puntos, pero a la vez no deseaban lastimarse. Viendo esto, Rokusho sintió oportuna su intervención.  
  
*Siento mucho causar tanto malestar entre ustedes, así que te pido por lo que más quieras, deja que Ash me acompañe. Rokusho se inclinó ante May en forma respetuosa para pedir su aceptación, sin embargo la chica no estaba dispuesta a ceder.  
  
-Escucha, Rokusho, existe la posibilidad de que ella pueda acompañarnos.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos.  
  
-Si - dijo Ash continuando con su proposición - Si el problema es que ella no desea separarse de mí, por qué no invitarla a ella también. Además . . . tampoco yo deseo estar alejado de ella.  
  
-Ash . . .  
  
-Y bien ¿qué dices Rokusho?  
  
*No estoy seguro; más si ello ayuda a que vengas conmigo.  
  
-Continua.  
  
*Esta bien, vendrán ambos conmigo (habrá que pensar en algo cuando lleguemos allá). Esto hizo que la tristeza y lágrimas desaparecieran de May; quien rápidamente abrazó efusivamente a Ash, quien le correspondió como es debido.  
  
*Veo que no puedo separar este lazo.  
  
-Creo que no mi querido amigo - añadió Bruck viendo aquella escena junto a los otros.  
  
-Que te dije Jess, hacen una linda pareja.  
  
-Yo fui quien lo dijo James.  
  
-Te equivocas, fui yo.  
  
-Fui yo.  
  
-¡¡Yo!!  
  
-Parecen novios, ya cásense - murmuró carcajeándose Meowth quien llegaba con un par de muletas.  
  
Meowth tuvo que regresar a cuidados intensivos luego de la semejante paliza que Jessie y James le proporcionaron (demostrando que todo gato tiene nueve vidas). Regresando con Ash y Rokusho.  
  
*Dime ahora tú Ash Ketchum, qué te motiva a seguirme. No te he mencionado nada más ni las razones por las que deseo me acompañes.  
  
-Es simple, no tengo nada que perder.  
  
*No comprendo.  
  
-Mira, cuando un nuevo reto llega a tu vida, él no avisa, simplemente llega y de una u otra forma debes hacer lo que esté en tus manos para poder salir avante. Esto es parecido, ya sea que viva una experiencia mala o buena algo en mí ha de dejar. Eso es lo que nos hace mejores personas día con día.  
  
*Veo que mi viaje no ha sido en vano.  
  
-Puedes apostarlo.  
  
Ash y Rokusho se dieron la mano, cerrando su compromiso. Estaba decidido, partirían al día siguiente muy temprano. Cuando Ash preguntó si debía llevar consigo algún pokemon, Rokusho respondió que no era necesario, todo estaba allá.  
  
-Creo que eso es todo para nosotros.  
  
-Gracias por su ayuda Equipo Rocket.  
  
-No es nada, ya saben.  
  
*De nuevo me disculpo por las molestias que les ocasioné.  
  
-Eso en el pasado está.  
  
-Ahora procura cuidar muy bien a este par.  
  
-Oye - exclamó Ash.  
  
James se aproxima a Rokusho.  
  
-Lo digo en serio.  
  
-Ejem será mejor que se vayan, o quizás la Oficial Jenny se dé una vuelta por el lugar.  
  
-De acuerdo, hasta que se crucen en nuestro camino - gritó entusiasmado James.  
  
-O nosotros en el suyo - añadió Jessie.  
  
-Como sea, dará igual.  
  
Los tres salen felices del Centro pokemon porque . . .  
  
¡¡El Equipo Rocket no fue vencido esta vez!!  
  
*Siempre son así.  
  
-Parecen un poco raros, pero de buen corazón.  
  
*Así como el tuyo.  
  
-Si lo dices por lo que sucedió hoy.  
  
*Al contrario, lo digo por lo que sé sobre ti.  
  
-En serio, ¿qué sabes sobre mí?  
  
*Mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión. - dijo Rokusho al ver que no estaban solos.  
  
-La enferma Joy nos dio nuestras habitaciones, es tiempo de dormir.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿en dónde dormirá Rokusho?  
  
*Descuida, no hay inconveniente por mí.  
  
-Si sucede algo no dudes en buscarnos.  
  
*Que descansen, mañana nos espera un día largo.  
  
-Ni que lo digas, buenas noches.  
  
*Buenas noches.  
  
-Vamos Ash.  
  
-Si.  
  
Ash y May salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano. Rokusho observaba atentamente la relación entre ambos, mientras pensaba en muchas cosas.  
  
*Estoy seguro que él podrá.  
  
  
  
-Seguros que esto es lo correcto.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Además no existe marcha atrás.  
  
-Este será su destino.  
  
-A cualquier precio.  
  
  
  
-¿En qué piensas?  
  
-Oh nada en particular May.  
  
-Te noto un poco distraído.  
  
-Estoy un poco nervioso, es lo que sucede.  
  
-Todo es por el viaje verdad.  
  
-Por supuesto, aunque estoy entusiasmado a la vez siento un gran pavor.  
  
-Me extraña que pienses eso ante de conocer de lo trata todo esto.  
  
-Eso no es lo que me tiene más inquieto.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
Ash pone su dedo suavemente sobre la frente de May.  
  
-Eres tú quien me preocupa. Temo que algo malo pueda pasarte si nos acompañas, pero a la vez mi corazón anhela desesperadamente que lo hagas.  
  
-Ash . . . todo estará bien.  
  
-Quiero creer eso.  
  
Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, May abrazó con ternura a Ash, quien la recibió en sus brazos, haciendo de esa una escena enternecedora. Sus sentimientos eran fuertes, eso tendría que ser suficiente para resistir cualquier dificultad. Por fin su cuerpos se rindieron ante en cansancio y decidieron irse a dormir.  
  
La noche pasó velozmente, el sol penetraba lentamente en las habitaciones del Centro Pokemon. El primero en despertar fue Rokusho (más bien él no duerme). Era tiempo.  
  
*Tiene todo listo.  
  
-Veamos - Ash abre su mochila para cerciorarse - haber, ropa, comida, algunos obsequios; si todo está aquí. Por cierto, Bruck te pido que te hagas cargo de Pikachu y los demás - Ash le entrega todas su pokebolas.  
  
-También te pido el mismo favor hermano - May le entrega sus pokebolas a Max.  
  
-Descuiden, ellos estarán bien a nuestro cuidado.  
  
-Confiamos en que así será.  
  
*Bien, es tiempo de irnos.  
  
-Adiós chicos, buena suerte.  
  
-Gracias Bruck.  
  
-Cuídate mucho hermana, y cuida muy bien de Ash.  
  
-Descuida, no lo perderé de vista.  
  
-Ya estamos listo Rokusho, cuando quieras.  
  
*En marcha.  
  
Ash toma de la mano a May y juntos emprenden su camino tras Rokusho.  
  
-¿Crees que ellos regresen?  
  
-No tengo idea Bruck, pero pase lo que pase estarán juntos.  
  
-Eso es seguro verdad.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Bien, es tiempo de que desayunemos, ¿no les parece?  
  
¡Si!  
  
Pikachu, quien no dijo nada, se posó en la ventana para ver por última vez a su amigo en mucho tiempo. Una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo al ver a su entrenador muy feliz junto a May; y a la vez entusiasmado por esta nueva aventura.  
  
Pikapi pikachuu (adiós amigo)  
  
-Falta mucho para llegar.  
  
*Paciencia amigo Ash  
  
-Es verdad, como es que llegaremos a tu tiempo.  
  
*Pronto lo descubrirás. Por ahora puedo decirte que es preciso llegar al Monte Cenizo  
  
-Qué tiene de especial ese lugar - preguntó May.  
  
*Digamos que posee las cualidades que permiten el viaje espacio-tiempo  
  
-Interesante  
  
-Supongo que no te tomó mucho tiempo localizarme.  
  
*Más de lo que me esperaba, pero tienes razón, fue rápido.  
  
-Ya veo - dijo secamente Ash - Dime, exactamente que es un Medabot.  
  
A Rokusho pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, pero luego de una breve pausa contestó: : *Lo siento creo que te debo esa explicación. Los Medabot tiene su origen muy atrás en el tiempo, claro está en mi época. Son el resultado de una civilización que existió miles de años en el pasado; Los Medaloreanos. Nuestro origen vino como el resultado del descubrimiento de la civilización en las Ruinas de nuestro único templo. Cuando los humanos hicieron este hallazgo indagaron en lo más profundo hasta descubrir esto. En la espalda de Rokusho una pequeña compuerta rechinó al tiempo que se abría, todo esto para mostrarles lo que parecía ser una medalla de color dorado, parecido a las medallas de Ash. Esta es una medalla, en la cual la esencia de un Medabot recae, almacenando su personalidad y habilidades, de igual forma los pensamientos y sentimientos.  
  
-Estoy sorprendido.  
  
-Ahora veo el por qué eres servicial.  
  
*No todo el tiempo he sido así Rokusho hizo una pausa Eso está en el pasado, lo importante es que has aceptado acompañarme.  
  
-Es cierto, y a todo esto ¿por qué Ash debe ir?  
  
-Si, dinos.  
  
*Lo siento mucho, pero hasta que estemos allá podrás saber por qué tu ayuda es requerida.  
  
-Lo entiendo - dijo Ash un poco decepcionado - Si así son las cosas esperaré.  
  
*Gracias por comprenderme.  
  
Los tres siguieron su camino rumbo al Monte Cenizo. Ash recordaba la última que pisó aquel lugar, entrenando arduamente con Pikachu y sus demás pokemon. También ese lugar fue especial para él, pues por primera vez intentó confesarle a May sus sentimientos sin éxito claro está. Al pie de la gran montaña había un letrero en el que se alcanzaba a leer: "Sentimos las molestias que podamos ocasionarles pero el Ferry a la cima estará cerrado por reparaciones hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias por su comprensión.". Esto desanimó un poco a los chicos, en cambio Rokusho parecía complacido.  
  
*Perfecto, así está mejor.  
  
-No entiendo.  
  
*Esta muy claro, tenemos el camino libre para llegar a la cima sin ser vistos.  
  
-Sabías de estoy verdad, pro eso escogiste este lugar.  
  
*En parte. Algo llamaba la atención de Rokusho, haciendo que su respuesta fuese vaga. Como lo dije antes, era el lugar indicado.  
  
-Esta bien, el problema ahora está en como llegaremos a la cima si no hay Ferry.  
  
-Es simple, caminaremos.  
  
May señalaba un camino entre la hierba cubierto por la ceniza que cubría con una fina capa todo el lugar. Ash recordó lo que bien sabía tiempo atrás, había un camino alternativo para quienes degustaban de hace ejercicio para llegar hasta arriba. Esa era su única opción.  
  
-Que más nos queda.  
  
-¡Ash! - lo regañó May un poco disgustada - Ni siquiera hemos iniciado el ascenso y yate quejas. Eres imposible.  
  
-Lo siento, ya sabes como soy.  
  
-Si lo sé - dijo la chica recuperando su entusiasmo - por eso te quiero tanto.  
  
-May - el chico no puedo evitar ruborizarse ante aquellas palabras.  
  
-Ven aquí, toma mi mano.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Rokusho era el guía en su expedición. A pesar de las condiciones del terreno, no les costó demasiado el subir por el camino. Algunos derrumbes ocasionales que no hicieron más que darles un buen susto. De ahí en más lo pasaron relajados. Rokusho sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Ash y May aprovechaban cada minuto para estar juntos, sin soltarse de la mano.  
  
*Estos chicos son fuertes, pienso que algo tiene que ver dicho sentimiento . . Rokusho fue interrumpido abruptamente por Ash.  
  
-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.  
  
*Disculpa.  
  
-Oh lo siento, es una costumbre que no se me quita. Quiero decir que pago por saber en qué piensas.  
  
*Nada en especial.  
  
-Vamos, ten un poco de confianza en mí.  
  
Dudando un poco si hablar o no, Rokusho finalmente accedió.  
  
*Bien, se trata de ustedes dos.  
  
-May y yo.  
  
*Si, me estaba preguntando si este sentimiento que comparen, este amor que existe entre ustedes es lo que siempre les ha dado su fuerza de voluntad y determinación.  
  
-Bueno - comenzó a decir un poco apenado Ash - Estoy seguro que es parte importante de nuestra personalidad y corazón, aunque es difícil decirlo con exactitud puesto que apenas hemos podido compartirlo abiertamente.  
  
*Ya veo, es gracioso. No importa en donde me encuentre es difícil entender los sentimientos de los humanos.  
  
-Siempre ha sido un misterio, en especial cuando se trata del amor. Dime, ¿acaso ustedes tiene la capacidad de amar?  
  
*¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Ya sabes, anhelar estar con ese alguien especial, poder brindarle lo que tengas, siempre estar ahí cuando te necesite.  
  
*Pues yo . . jamás había pensado en ello.  
  
-Descuida, quizás el tiempo pueda decírtelo mejor que yo.  
  
-¡¡Ash!! ¡¡Rokusho!! Ya llegamos. - May les gritaba unos metros más adelante, pues los había dejado para que conversaran a gusto. Agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro, como si hiciera señas a una persona que estuviese lejos, y ellos estaban a unos pasos no más.  
  
*Siempre está llena de entusiasmo.  
  
-Tienes que conocerla, ella es más que eso.  
  
*Habrá tiempo para ello.  
  
-Tú eres quien sabe muy bien eso.  
  
*Bien, síganme, es por aquí  
  
-Vamos May.  
  
-Voy tras de ti.  
  
Rokusho se internó en un estrecho pasadizo de rocas, seguido por Ash y May. Era gracioso puesto que Ash no recordaba dicho pasadizo, aunque no era alguien que ostentara una gran memoria, más algo como eso lo recordaría. Pronto entendió la razón, era un camuflaje, escondiendo en su interior algo parecido a una nave; pequeña en su envergadura pero de amplio espacio para ellos tres.  
  
Su interior era extraño, habían un par e asientos al fondo, pero lo que se refiere para el conductor había nada más que una palanca fijada en un pedestal de plata. Al parecer esta hecho a la medida de Rokusho, puesto que les costó un poco acomodarse en aquellos asientos tan chicos.  
  
*Están listos para el viaje  
  
-Siempre estoy listo para la aventura - exclamó Ash eufórico, arrojando su mochila al fondo de la nave.  
  
-Si Ash está preapartado también yo - afirmó May sujetando con fuerza la muñeca en la cual llevaba el obsequio de Ash.  
  
*De acuerdo, es tiempo de irnos.  
  
-Quita esa cara triste May, todo estará bien.  
  
-Al saber que vamos juntos quizás pueda hacerlo - susurró la chica.  
  
-¡Vámonos amigo! - gritó Ash tomando con fuerza la mano de May - Siglo XXII ¡¡Allá vamos!!  
  
Un ligero sonido indicó el movimiento realizado por Rokusho, la palanca ahora estaba en paralelo con todo su cuerpo, inclinado hacia adelante. Incontables rayos de luz blanca rodearon por completo las ventanas, haciendo que nada se pudiera ver. Todo fue rápido, cubiertos por un ruido estruendoso que ni sus propios pensamientos lograban escuchar, se ensordeció de inmediato, dejando un silencio cristalino.  
  
-¿Qué fue todo eso? - preguntó May asustada ante el ruido producido.  
  
*Hemos cruzado la barrera espacio-tiempo a través del portal.  
  
-¿Portal? Explícate por favor.  
  
*El portal, es una especia de pasadizo por el cual nos es permitido viajar hacia otras dimensiones y la vez poder observar lo que ocurre en el pasado, presente y futuro.  
  
-Espera un minuto, entonces ya has visto lo que ocurrirá.  
  
-Ash.  
  
*Tienes razón joven Ash, pero me temo que esa información no es accesible para ustedes. Con el tiempo lo comprenderás. No es prudente que sepas demasiado de tu futuro se decía a así mismo Rokusho.  
  
-Diablos.  
  
-Déjalo así Ash.  
  
-Si insistes - Ash besa a May en los labios con dulzura, sabiendo que su beso es correspondido. Absortos en este momento especial, un sonido los trajo de vuelta estrepitosamente.  
  
La puerta lateral estaba abierta, por donde el Sol penetraba haciendo gala de su brillo. Sin pensarlo más Ash salió a toda prisa, tomando de la mano a May quien o se quedó atrás. Rokusho caminó hasta la puerta con suma paciencia, extendiendo su brazo señalando hacia el exterior.  
  
*Sean bienvenidos al siglo XXII.  
  
-Increíble.  
  
-Maravilloso.  
  
Asombrados en parte, y por otro lado entusiasmados, Ash y May admiraban aquella ciudad que se divisaba a lo lejos. Estaban seguros de algo, definitivamente ya no estaban en la región de Hoenn, y en sí, en su propio mundo.  
  
Continuará.  
  
El sitio ha sido descubierto, los protagonistas irán apareciendo poco a poco; pero sorbe todo esta historia ha cobrado vida finalmente.  
  
Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario puede hacer el fanfiction.net (Si!!); en el Foro de Pkmn Crystal Gym (www.pkmncgforos.cjb.net) o bien a mi correo electrónico (delcompa@hotmail.com). 


End file.
